Thorin's Timeline
by kkolmakov
Summary: Have you ever felt completely confused when reading my stories? Have you gotten lost in all the springs and mornings? Does the timeline and birth dates of the little Oakenshields confuse you? Here is a simple and elegant solution to your problems! I present you "Thorin's Timeline", a short and convenient guide through the mad maze that is my creativity. Short explanations included.
1. Overview

Recently, since I started writing _Me Without You, _I am being asked about timelines of my stories and I realised how confusing they must be. So here is a small guide through the maze of Wrens, Thorins and Johns, and Theas, Amrods who are Auggies, and Dain is somewhere there too... :D

* * *

So,

**1.** There is **Timeline #1** (as marked in the descriptions of the stories). The second chapter of this file is its short guide.

These are original stories. They take place in Middle Earth. Thorin survived BoFa (no idea how by the way, I was planning to come up with something elegant when I was writing them and never did :D) Wren is a healer in Dale, they meet and bazinga! See the second part of this file for the guide through their long and convoluted story.

2\. _Me Without You_ is basically Timeline #1 except he did die in BoFa and now she sees him in her dreams. How it ends, I can't tell you since I'm still writing it, but I assure you the plot is all neat and ready in my noggin :D

3\. In Timeline #1 in her fourth Spring Wren leaves Erebor since Thorin neglects her and she assumes he loves her no more. On the way she meets Amrod, a former Ranger of Ithilien. As stated in _Thorin's Spring _Thorin later finds her in Bree and they return to Erebor together. How she rejects Amrod and what it leads to ten years later can be read in _Thorin's Defeat._

**4\. Timeline #3** is the alternative course of events that takes place if she doesn't reject Amrod and chooses him over Thorin who, she thinks, doesn't care for her anymore. This would be _Life That Never Was. _It has a sequel _Life That Always Will Be_, currently on hiatus, but probably will be continued right after _Me Without You _is done.

**5\. Timeline #2** (also called Universe 2 or U2 :P) is created in collaboration with another FF writer, RagdollPrincess. It was inspired by her story and her darker, more lecherous Thorin, and the perfect Wren for him was born. She is a healer in Bree and not Dale, but many of her circumstances are the same. Their story begins in _Thorin's Queen, _and there is a collection of smutty one-shots for them, _Another night, Another Path._

* * *

There is also whole bunch of other, unrelated stories but again, nothing but Wren and Thorin/John :D

* * *

**Recurring characters:**

\- Thea (in modern AUs her surname is Martin): Wren's BFF, gorgeous as f***, voluptuous, and liberated. My favourite OC to be honest. So delicious :D

\- Amrod (modern AU Auggie Anderson): the third point in the eternal love triangle of Wren and Thorin and him. Inspired by Chris Gorham's character in "Covert Affairs" TV series.

\- Aldacar (Middle Earth only): Wren's first lover, a healer in Gondor she served under. In Timeline #1 cold and incapabe of love, in Timeline #2 abusive and psychopathic.

* * *

**Wren's and Thorin's (or John's for that matter) children:**

\- Thror (modern AU Thomas): basically mini-Thorin :)

\- Unna (always Unna): a complicated young lady, daddy's girl.

\- Dain (modern AU Dane): the best character I've ever created, EVER! In the name of Rassilon I have no words to describe how much I love Dain. And I think many readers agree with me :D He is magic, he is light, he is a rock star! Recently in my head he looks like Sam Heughan a.k.a. Jaime Fraser in "Outlander" TV series :D

Do you want a Dain-centered fic now? ;)

\- Othin (modern AU Oliver): always smiling, most daring, getting in trouble, loved by everyone. The heartthrob of Erebor and the most Dwarven of them all! God, I love him :D

And then...

\- There is Mira. She is the daughter of Wren and Amrod/Auggie in several universes. She is best shown in _Life That Never Was. _Eventually she always ends up being Thorin's daughter by his heart and one of his closest friends. She is intuitive, beautiful, detached, uninterested in social contact, in Middle Earth she possesses magic, in modern AUs extremely high intellect, possible condition on the autism spectrum.

The stories about Thror, Unna, Dain, and Othin will appear in "Good Things, Small Packages" including modern AUs and all Timelines.

* * *

**My darlings, NEVER hesitate to write to me asking for clarification! :D**

**Love you all ardently,**

**kkolmakov**


	2. Timeline 1

**This part is the guide to TIMELINE #1. For the summary of other timelines, see Chapter 1 of this file.**

* * *

_A/N: Fanfiction does not let you put in links in your texts, which I thought would be a very courteous gesture towards my readers. Well, alas, if you want to use the links below just copy/paste them after the address of the FF site._

* * *

Thorin, together with Kili and Fili, survives the Battle of the Five Armies, obviously, and he takes the throne of Durin's Folk.

Two years after, Wren comes to Dale looking for a position of a healer.

They meet when she gets lost in the halls of Erebor while on a trip with Dale merchants.

Their first accidental meeting is described in "Thorin's Return to Shire" Chapter 8.

s/10091413/8/Thorin-s-Return-to-Shire

* * *

Their second in "Thorin's Word a Day" (series of drabbles based on a prompt from "A Word A Day" site) Chapter 12 "Acuity".

/s/10154554/16/Thorin-s-Word-A-Day

* * *

Several more meetings follow, until she saves his life in a large battle between a rogue army of Orcs, Dale and Erebor (completely the figment of my mad imagination, may Tolkien forgive me :D) The beginning of the battle is described as her memories in "Thorin's Return to Shire" Chapter 6.

/s/10091413/6/Thorin-s-Return-to-Shire

* * *

Before the Battle they share their first kiss, it can be found in "Thorin's Word a Day" Chapter 24 "Narwal".

/s/10154554/16/Thorin-s-Word-A-Day

I have never gotten to writing the battle itself, but perhaps it will happen some day.

* * *

She attends to his wounded warriors and they get to spend more time together.

Five months later she, clearly accidentally, takes his purity. Honestly, she had no idea! :P

Their first night is in "Thorin's First Night," which was written much later upon readers' requests.

/s/10306335/1/Thorin-s-First-Night

* * *

The events of "Thorin's Morning After" take place. "Tension Release" is a companion piece to it, a humorous account of their struggles with the three months hiatus. Chapter 3 of "Tension Release" is angsty and sad, and I'm very fond of it for no particular reason.

/s/10110428/1/Thorin-s-Morning-After

/s/10123127/1/Tension-Release

* * *

If you want to have a peek into Thorin's POV on the events of "Morning After" have a look at "Word of the Day" Chpater 30 "Ambage".

/s/10154554/38/Thorin-s-Word-A-Day

* * *

She travels to Erebor with him and stays there for two and a half years serving as a healer and a midwife in the city. The stories about this time are the following (in chronological order):

Chapter "Nori" in "Thorin's Company" (chapter 6)

/s/10103325/6/Thorin-s-Company

"Waiting for Thorin"

/s/9940222/1/Waiting-for-Thorin

"Thorin's Spring" chapters 1 and 2

/s/10079269/1/Thorin-s-Spring

/s/10079269/2/Thorin-s-Spring

"Thorin's Spring" chapter 3

/s/10079269/3/Thorin-s-Spring

"Wren" Chapter 1 (The King gets injured in a fight with Orcs and the reader gets an answer on the nature of Wren's magic)

/s/10199547/1/Wren

"Thorin's Apology"

/s/10082762/1/Thorin-s-Apology

Chapter "Gloin" in "Thorin's Company" (chapter 3)

/s/10103325/3/Thorin-s-Company

"The Hunt" (I was writing it on a plane, and as it was my first smut ever, I was paranoid and felt like everyone around me knew what I was doing. Meaning, describing the penis of a fictional character created by J.R.R. Tolkien)

/s/10017153/1/The-Hunt

"Thorin's Outing" (I'm unreasonably fond of this little drabble, probably because the sinful velvet voice of Richard Armitage was in my earphones when I was writing it, rumbling and tormenting me with his consonants. Oh, the orgasmic power of "Misty Mountains"...)

/s/10088942/1/Thorin-s-Outing

* * *

Pushed away by Thorin's neglect, Wren leaves Erebor and stays away for fours months, until settling in Bree where he finds her. On her way to Bree she meets Amrod, son of Mablung, a charming rascal and a former Ranger of Ithilien. Thus happen the events in "Thorin's Defeat" Part 1. (Part 2 takes place seven years later after the birth of her first sin, Thror, son of Thorin)

/s/10267792/1/Thorin-s-Defeat

* * *

If you are seeking emotional closure after this story, "Word of the Day" #40 "Incorrigible", it is sort of an epilogue to it.

/s/10154554/50/Thorin-s-Word-A-Day

* * *

Thorin coming for her in Bree would be "Thorin's Spring" chapter 4 and 5, and the companion smutty piece "Those Very Bushes Under the Bridge".

/s/10079269/4/Thorin-s-Spring

/s/10099900/1/Those-Very-Bushes-Under-the-Bridge

* * *

She comes back with him and their three years of betrothal start. They are giddily happy and horny all this time, thus little Thror is already "present" at the wedding. A small hitch with Wren's past jumping out and biting her bum happens, but thankfully their bond survives. The turmoil is described in "Thorin's Courage".

/s/10108303/1/Thorin-s-Courage

* * *

Her friend Thea whom we met in "Morning After" comes to visit her in Erebor. Chapters 7 and 8 of "Thorin's Company" titled "Bombur" describe this jolly event.

/s/10103325/7/Thorin-s-Company

* * *

Just before the wedding they travel to the Shire to meet Master Baggins and take him back with them to Erebor to be present at the wedding. They find out about Wren's pregnancy on the way and Thorin has to deal with his first paternal feelings.

s/10091413/1/Thorin-s-Return-to-Shire

* * *

They get married and live happily ever after. Kidding! Not really, I've put them through wringer repeatedly, laughing maniacally! The stories go on like this:

"Thorin's Bath" (I went back and fixed its format.)

/s/10098608/1/Thorin-s-Bath

"Glimpse Towards Thorin" (my first ever drabble that started all this madness. I distinctly remember trying to avoid specifying the narrator's gender, since at that time I was not sure if the King's "ogling youngling" is female)

/s/9940217/1/Glimpse-Towards-Thorin

"Silver in Ebony"

/s/9996165/1/Silver-in-Ebony

"Thorin's Armour"

Wait, I didn't post this one, did I? Hm… Oh wait, I did, in "Thorin's Word a Day".

Chapter 4 "Fili" in "Thorin's Company"

/s/10103325/4/Thorin-s-Company

* * *

By then, more little Oakeshields come by.

Unna makes her first appearance in "Bifur", chapter 1 from "Thorin's Company"

/s/10103325/1/Thorin-s-Company

She is still expected in "Kili", chapter 5 of "Thorin's Company"

/s/10103325/5/Thorin-s-Company

And the next one is on his way in "Dwalin" (chapter 2 of "Thorin's Company"). I have a soft spot for the third prince of Erebor, Dain, son of Thorin, he is going to drive him adad crazy! (There will be plenty of stories about him. I wish you could see how I'm rubbing my hands, giggling wickedly)

/s/10103325/2/Thorin-s-Company

* * *

One of stories in "Thorin's Word A Day" tells of Wren's kidnapping and the Elvenking Thranduil saving her while she is expecting her third child.

A misunderstanding regarding what is the nature of relationships between Wren and Thranduil pushes Thorin to leave her in Mirkwood and return to Erebor without her. This is "Thorin's Trust" (so far my most favourite of my multi-chapters, but it did a serious number on my nerves when I was writing it...:S)

/s/10215383/1/Thorin-s-Trust

* * *

After they make peace and Dain is born, they return to Mirkwood for another visit. Chapter 15 "Edacity" in "Thorin's Word A Day" describes the first day of their admittedly awkward visit.

/s/10154554/20/Thorin-s-Word-A-Day

The alternative Kili-centered piece (written for Just4Me) takes place during the same visit.

/s/10107029/1/A-Dwarf-from-the-Company-of-Thorin-Oakenshield

Sixteen months later, Othin, the youngest prince of Erebor is born.

* * *

At some point I signed up for "A Word A Day" site so that every day I received a prompt and had to challenge myself to write at least one piece. There was whole bunch of other stuff there as well :) Use the timeline for reference, and I started indicating time and place on them after a while, should be easy :)

* * *

The stories about Thror, Unna, Dain, and Othin will appear in "Good Things, Small Packages" (not only from this timeline).

* * *

"5 Times Your name Was Not Yours..." is Wren's timeline but more like glimpses than an actual biography.

/s/10115315/1/5-Times-Your-Name-Was-Not-Yours


End file.
